<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>少年情事 by CangHan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761761">少年情事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CangHan/pseuds/CangHan'>CangHan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, 三国魏晋, 历史同人</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 乱伦, 无差, 自慰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CangHan/pseuds/CangHan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sima Shi | Sima Ziyuan/Sima Zhao | Sima Zishang, 师昭, 昭师 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>少年情事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是他们刚到洛阳时的旧事。<br/>
自汉末离乱，洛阳倾颓衰败，今魏天子志在居中国而治四方，还都便是黄初的要事。作为重臣眷属，侍中兼尚书右仆射之子的司马昭一早便知道邺城是呆不久的，但临别在即，他仍然坐在车里、眼巴巴地望着旧宅消失的方向。<br/>
“别看了，近来风骤气寒，吹久了会着凉。”<br/>
话虽这么说，但看着已换上细绢衣、自在地骑着骏行的兄长，刚至舞勺的少年人对他做了个鬼脸。<br/>
“我也要骑马，又不是没有学过，凭什么大哥就能骑着去？”他最后一半是说给同乘的母亲说的，张春华正在用长子为她摘来的鲜花拨弄笼中的鸟雀，直到听闻次子抱怨才挑着眼睛看他说：<br/>
“你哥哥是为了防贼盗、识歧路，放你出去，先不指望你守备，就怕自己一高兴就不知道跑哪里去了。”<br/>
还不等次子做出辩语，窗外的大哥又补上一刀：“此行难说会不会碰见贵人。你之前骑术未精，为兄只怕阿昭没到洛阳就闹了笑话，还让那些名门小姐给看去，司马家的二公子就别想说得一门好亲事。”<br/>
两位亲人一同笑起来，男孩红着脸，在雀鸟乱啼中摔了帘子下来，心中却暗暗打定主意要在新府练好骑术。待一家人到了新居，他们还是没能得见忙碌的父亲，就这么在主母的指挥下，和所有的仆童婢女一并收拾好了陌生的宅院。邙山之下、三十里地，处处都是古豪宅，新朝人也不过收拾了乱世的残骨，往上面填着今时的砖瓦。<br/>
司马昭也遵循了自己的愿望，将骑射练起来，他本就灵活如山猿，再打了十二分精神后不日便突飞猛进。有一日午后他连中九把，正放了手在马上喝彩时，身后忽然传来了掌声：<br/>
“不错，此番可博佳人一笑。”<br/>
他回了头去，司马师正在一棵榆树下对他笑着，他身上正穿着如翡翠般的罗衣。小满以降，天子已赐了新衣与百官试夏，身为近臣家眷，他们兄弟和母亲自然都受到恩宠。只是司马昭平日里顽皮，磕磕碰碰不知把细，勤俭的张春华不给他用；而长子素好交游，便正合适不过了。少年人一蹬马便来到兄长身边，他见其虽风仪端直，然而眼波旖旎，便哼了一声。<br/>
“你又是去赴哪家的约？左一个良兄右一个贤弟，倒把家里的叫小混账，干脆当别人家的哥哥罢。”<br/>
司马师不禁莞尔，他抚摸着胞弟驰纵的马匹，眼睫微微颤抖：“小混账，若没了我顶着，你不知要怎么辛苦……长兄者，在家把持出入，在外周旋人情，处荒野还要守卫妇孺。你说——”少年人抬起头，阳光在他眼眸里映出次子的影子来，却叫胞弟有些头晕目眩，“——我这哥哥可当的容易？”<br/>
微风袭来，次子被自己的鬓发吹的心痒。“这次我就饶了你！”他不敢看大哥的眉眼。明明自小看到大，最近却越发看不得。<br/>
在他刚把身体坐正时，就听大哥悠悠叹了句：“你怎比往日更宽厚了？”却是又不让胞弟反应，自己翻身坐到他后面。<br/>
司马师刚一坐上去，便传来一股温热的香气。而今公卿子弟宴游，少不得佩香焚兰，只一想起兄长行过这些风雅事，次子就感觉心底烦躁。你怎么坐上来了！他一边骂一边绷直身体，在看到大哥将双臂绕在自己身体两侧、从而抓住缰绳时，他更加慌张了。<br/>
坐好了，放松点。司马师替他稳住马驹，两条手臂似铁，牢牢固定住不安分的胞弟。“骑术从不仅在戎事，也怪父亲寻来的那老师，本是退役武夫，教你时自带一番杀伐气。”他便手把手地矫正胞弟的姿态，如何端静若神，如何信游若凤，如此总总，一并在马上耗完了整个时辰。<br/>
“除了骑乘之外，六博、投壶、弄香、击缶等也当一一学起，待你熟知这套把戏，便是我携你入王孙间优游之时。”大哥自顾自地又跳下马来，说起人情事故处，大公子如沉醉在梦中，便伸展了肢体、拆下了碍事的头冠。司马懿总不在家，长子还未长到年龄便冠戴了，而今兄长头上仅余青头须，碎发便落在他玉色的颈边。他放眼在晴朗的天幕，白云如丝缱绻，过一会儿才看向无声的胞弟：“阿昭——诶，你脸怎么这么红？”<br/>
司马昭惶恐地扭过头去，他一面骂着：暑日在即，还不是你让我多练了那么久！一面调转马头向马厩处行去。</p><p> </p><p>司马昭叫僮子牵过马后就跑向了自己房间，往日这个时候，他都是要小睡的，但今日却是如何也没沾睡字，匆忙叫仆人们端来洗漱用的水后，便把他们都撵了出去。<br/>
他带着一身汗水钻到被子里，在晦暗的光阴里褪去下身衣物。那东西刚从绔中解放而出，便抵在薄被间，带着火辣辣的热气和湿漉漉的粘液，叫少年人凭着懵懂的直觉、搓揉起来。<br/>
鼻间还是那股温热的香气，香得他神魂俱散、七魄不存，恍惚中他似乎又回到那匹他最爱的马驹上，在兄长的怀里学习洛阳雅事。只是他心中念的不是以后如何逢迎于贵胄间，而是大哥如何带领他装腔作势的一幕幕。十根春笋时而执缰绳，时而化作戒尺、鞭笞他腿侧，时而又似清风爱抚他肩臂。那样漂亮的手指，曾经无数次触碰他全身上下的手指，若能在此刻为他排忧解难该多好？<br/>
少年哼了一声，他在床上侧过身体，因为脑中的幻象而弓成一弯月亮。单被下方，他骑马时穿得薄衫已皱得不成样子，而赤裸的双腿则无助地相互摩擦着，渴望再获得多一点的快乐。<br/>
都怪陈家兄弟，自从他们偷偷给自己看了那些书后，他便学坏了。不光对着女人时发昏，这下和大哥也不能亲近了。<br/>
他在心中骂骂咧咧，却又把心思放在自己那孽根上，他过去见过院里养的狗因求偶不得、在地上打滚、哀嚎，当时只顾大笑不止，未料得将来也有相同境地。少年人搓揉一会儿仍觉不得劲，便俯身趴在床上，将阳具夹在自己小腹和榻间，摇着屁股、鼓动起来。<br/>
房中的木榻是前朝古物，刚来洛阳那天，司马昭因从未见过如此雕镂华美之物，执意留在房中，张夫人本是不情愿的，但大哥看他眼巴巴的模样，又把上面的仙人、楼观与山水都看了一遍，只说过段日子会请工人来重新上漆。如今外有新装，可毕竟是老货，怎经得他折腾？不觉咿咿呀呀地响动起来。然而少年无心，就算有心也顾不得，只咬着牙、将脸埋在枕中，一味地取悦自己。<br/>
不一会儿他感觉要泄身，却又挣扎着爬起来，只因床铺每日有仆人打理更换，他弄脏被褥必然被报给母亲。母亲知晓后定告诉大哥，若是被大哥知道了该如何是好？<br/>
次子抖动着赤条条的双腿走到水盆边，将泡在水里的毛巾往上头一裹，只觉得自己那肉根被略粗粝的热物弄得更涨，其中滋味不可言说，不一会儿就让他射了出来。<br/>
他看也不看，将帕子往水盆里跑去，在鼓捣几下，便没了干坏事的痕迹。</p><p> </p><p>夜里用过餐后，司马昭正如往日父亲教导那样去读书，可今日他总将孔孟错读孙盂，如何也看不进去，想着：自己小小年纪就如此苦恼，大哥应该也不好过，平日见他出入总有数名同龄的俊生，母亲的婢子们也爱与他来往，会不会早就成人，只是没人叫他知道。次子越想越气，平添三分胆色要往大公子处拿人。<br/>
刚进到大哥院中，侍从请他先去主厅品茶，说是大公子方沐浴结束，等更了衣再来见人。<br/>
司马昭顿觉其中有鬼，讽刺道：“往日也不是没一起洗过，而今换衣服又怎么看不得了？”便不顾仆从阻拦，硬闯到司马师卧房中去。<br/>
果然如仆从所说，司马家的长子刚沐浴完毕，一头半干的长发披在身后，正由心细手巧的小童梳理。可他面色却不太好，正看着一封信发呆，再见到胞弟闯进来时，忽然将信纸遮掩，死死捏在指尖。<br/>
“你怎么那么没规矩。如今在家中也就罢了，以后封侯拜相、出入宫闱也是这般行事？”<br/>
少年人见他异样，更觉得自己想的是对的，不免大笑两声：“就怕我来晚了逮不着！那天从陈家大哥处听来，今世上男女传递私情，皆用书信加贴身物，今天不就有个现行吗？”<br/>
司马师剜他一眼，只把桌上绢扇拾起，挡住下半张脸。“休渊怎会说这般话，怕是你听下人口舌时得来，反而污他名讳。”他将信纸拍在桌上，又命身边伺候的都下去。“横竖你也是要学的，自己拿去看，但嘴上别没有把门。”<br/>
见大哥气势刚直，少年人自然如雪打的草木、萎顿在地上，他脱了鞋，乖乖地走到司马师面前，才读了几行字，便惊讶地抬起头来：“平原王——”<br/>
司马师做了个噤声的手势。<br/>
“你以为我只是去饮食作乐的？父亲着急命我布置，可他自己没法脱身，只能托卫大人传书与我。”<br/>
那纸上的字正由他们父亲所书，恐怕他不令下人传信，是怕被宫中人截获。然而父亲如何知晓卫大人会将守信，又如何知道大哥要求赴会，就不是次子可揣摩的。他整个人都瘪下去，戳着桌上盘中的脆李，倒是惹来大哥的垂怜。<br/>
束发少年已得见日后的风采，他伸出手指掐住胞弟的脸蛋：“不过你是怎么就想到我要同佳人传情的？方才我觉着必然是你污蔑休渊，但转念想阿泰与你交好，必然是他教了阿泰什么，你俩又私底下嘀咕过什么。”<br/>
司马昭不情愿地抬起眼睛，他眉眼很不似长兄，生若虎睛，分明是两枚圆润的黑曜石。“阿泰听说何驸马喜修房中术，我俩好奇就去偷来看了。”<br/>
大哥倒是没生气，他放下折腾胞弟的手指，低下头笑了笑：“何驸马的风流，看来是小儿皆知。”<br/>
他一面嘲笑着，一面要弟弟升起火炉来，不一会儿，两兄弟便同时见那父亲的传书化作灰烬。由于焰火，这屋内的潮热顿时又上升了几分，司马昭畏暑，他立刻跑去支起二三窗户，再回头便看着长兄又对着那熄灭的火堆沉思不语。年长的少年刚洗过澡，正是肌孔大开、血气充沛时，方才又被火焰惹出一层霞色，看的弟弟目不转睛，心底的邪念又起了几分。<br/>
司马昭咽下一口唾沫，他乔装平常地坐到兄长身边，又似无意般提起他看过的那书来：<br/>
“兄长，男女之事当真如此绝妙？”<br/>
便看见长子捏了桌上的李子来，手指洁白，脆李碧色，又将胞弟勾回午后那段旖旎中来。<br/>
“两汉以来，总有采阴补阳之说，或名为欢爱。在我看来，明明是有欢无爱，有形无实，不过借修炼为由行淫乱之事。偏偏大家氏族中还有人推崇，当真可笑至极。”他说着便将李子咬破，酸甜的汁液淌在指尖，看的弟弟想舔上去：“我怎么忍心将珍爱之人比作鼎炉器皿。”<br/>
司马昭将绢帕递来替他擦干净了手指，方才还不明显，只是兄长沐浴用的皂豆竟有三分香气，弄得他又不敢抬头看他。<br/>
谈完轶事，司马师也许是今日操劳过重，此刻便说要睡了，他弟弟哪里舍得离开，奶声奶气地央求他一并睡。长子有些嫌他睡姿不好，小时候不是把脚搭在别人腰上，就是把手甩在他人脖颈，与他一起睡，准得做噩梦。<br/>
“哥哥，你才说了自己是好兄长！”<br/>
司马师所幸提了一盏灯烛躲到屏风后更衣，光从纱绢的缝隙中透出，将长兄的身体显得隐隐绰绰。次子一见便又生出臆想来，一面将手伸到自己裆里，一面听哥哥训斥。<br/>
“你虚岁马上就十三了，再过两年也是谈婚论嫁的年龄，若还是这般不守规矩，看谁敢嫁你！”<br/>
司马昭嗯了一声，他也是知羞愧的，便在桌下伸直了双腿，这下即使有外人进门、或者大哥忽然出来，也不会露馅。<br/>
“我从教你文学的先生那里得知，你最近总是坐不住，今天听你说起才知道是动了凡心，我把话挑明，若你还是任它扰你读书，就得请家法了。”<br/>
长兄出入穿着从礼制，饶在家里燕居，也是层层叠叠，绝不懈怠。听着他身上的纱、罗等柔软织物发出窸窸窣窣的声响，次子只觉得一股麻意从尾椎处爬起来，不由得挺直了腰背，用手将自己的欲望攥得更紧些了。<br/>
“你舍得打就打吧——”司马昭的腔调中带着沙哑，但幸而他还未变声，平日里又爱做戏给母兄看，此时饶是他哭出来了，怕是大哥也不会奇怪。<br/>
“小混账。”<br/>
听到司马师在屏风后骂他，次子只觉得是骂他对自己的血亲动了邪念，是在骂他满脑子畜生行径，不由得更觉快活。他将空闲的手捏住桌案一角，使了好大力气才叫自己停下来，还没喘匀气息，就见大哥着了素纱衣掌灯而出，眼眸里是流转的波痕。<br/>
“你要睡就给我换上干净衣服，我两年前的旧衣裳，你应该穿得。”说罢就自顾自地走进里间，也不管胞弟那里去寻衣服、那里去洗漱，便放下帐子睡了。</p><p> </p><p>等司马昭爬上床时，大哥背对他侧卧。他左手捏了一柄扇子，自将耳目都遮挡住，看来是担心被弟弟吵醒，偌大的榻只占了小片地方。<br/>
“大哥……”<br/>
少年人将头凑到血亲的耳后，似冬日里吞吐白雾般低声呼唤，然而大公子只疲倦地从喉咙里发出了半截回应，便没了下文。司马昭心安理得地躺到他身边，美滋滋地放下纱帐。房中的烛火都由他亲自吹灭，星光和廊道里灯光一起透过青纱，朦胧地照在两具身体上。<br/>
听着兄长平缓的呼吸声，少年人只觉得有团火焰在自己腹中灼烧着，他的下身仍然没得纾解，在大哥的旧睡绔里硬梆梆地顶起了一块地方。他不该央求大哥同眠，要么彻夜难眠，要么明早就泄露天机。<br/>
少年人在床榻上辗转，司马师房中用具都为新制，不必担忧响动，任他在床铺上怎么折腾，兄长也不会被打搅。<br/>
谁让他经常拿弟弟的婚姻大事开玩笑呢？司马昭一面想着，便把手又伸进了裤中。要是他真的讨不着媳妇，就拿大哥自己来抵。<br/>
刹那间，脑中影像如烟花炸裂般混乱地浮现，刚过十二岁的少年撸动自己那青涩的麈尾，不知廉耻地在品尝颠覆伦理所带来的快感。好刺激，次子嗅着四面八方传来的兄长气息，他要在这混蛋的地盘里放肆一把，玷污他的床笫，弄脏他的衣服，向所有人宣告他的第一次泄身是和大哥在一起。看到时候这家伙还是不是一副圣人面庞？<br/>
越想越大胆，司马昭转个身，他将脸抵在那枕长发中，热切地亲吻起来。<br/>
很快他便步入意乱情迷的境地，大哥的肩臂在素罗衣衫中半隐半露，即便在夜里，胞弟也能看见那白玉皮肤。他难以自制地将胸往那背脊贴上去。年长些的少年在梦中哼哼两句，却又很快不动了。<br/>
“哥哥……”弟弟的低吟里夹杂了哭腔，他是真的哭了，热泪流淌在长兄的发里，灵肉却沉浸在前所未有的快感中。“哥哥……我要你。”<br/>
他要司马师用嘴吻遍他全身，要他的手抚过每一寸皮肤，他的喜怒哀怨、即使执念也是他的。<br/>
少年人不知死活地将下身往大哥腰臀处戳着，还没蹭几下，阳精便都泄在了绔中。他似上岸的鲤鱼般长大嘴巴、扬起脖颈，将畅快的呐喊都收进腹中，好一会儿才堪堪吐出浊气，平复由于高潮而僵直的身体。连喘好几下，司马昭无声地躺回了床的外侧，他痴迷地捉起一缕大哥的长发，将精液涂在了上面。很快他由于欲望被满足而陷入沉睡，竟是一夜无梦。</p><p> </p><p>第二天醒来时，兄长果然发现了他下身的异样，然而司马师并不如胞弟所想那般斥责他，反而是在少年躲闪的目光中摸了摸他的头顶。<br/>
司马昭红了脸，他将薄被提到自己鼻子下。<br/>
“都是你给我讲什么房中术！”<br/>
被无辜指责之人风轻云淡地笑笑，他打开旧衣奁，拾取几条更换的下衣。“我不是不明白。”<br/>
不，你就是不明白。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>